


Meeting Them

by MOCHS



Series: Aeon Ever After [7]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Family, Marriage, Romance, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOCHS/pseuds/MOCHS
Summary: Leon and Ada Kennedy celebrate their first Lunar New Year together in an untraditional way. Leon also decides to share a part of his life with Ada.





	1. Meeting Them: Part I

Arms looped around his wife's elbow, Leon Scott Kennedy followed Ada's lead as she jostled through the mass of worshipers gathered near the front of the temple who were fervently praying for luck with burning joss sticks in hand. The fumes created a misty cloud of smoke in the air and it smelled slightly sweet though it irritated his eyes a little. "Just a little further," His raven haired spouse whispered and she managed to pull away from the horde, finally advancing towards the back of the temple where the columbarium was located.

Some of the temple goers cast the odd couple a curious look as they made their way through as it was quite rare to see a White man set foot in a predominantly Asian place of worship. But when they saw Ada Wong though, they understood and left them alone. Still, they frowned slightly; it was inauspicious to greet the dead on the first day of the Lunar New Year.

The back of the temple was deserted, just as she had expected. Majority of the Chinese were rather superstitious about observing certain rituals and paying respects to the deceased on the third and fourth days of the Chinese New Year instead of the first. Ada had no desire to jostle with people on those days though and she wanted this to be done in a less hectic manner. Besides, she was never one for tradition since young and her family didn't mind it one bit.

Leon glanced at his surroundings which were mostly wooden but still surprisingly well maintained. His wife carefully extricated herself from his hold and walked towards a metal cabinet filled with brown sticks. "Follow me, handsome." She whispered as her hands grabbed six joss sticks and she split them in half, giving one small stack to her husband. "Hold the red ends and then light the top with fire."

The blonde did as he was told and mimicked Ada who held down the ends of the incense sticks against a small flame in a burner. The fragments caught fire and she blew it out soon after, leaving three glowing orange embers that will gradually torch the sticks from the top down to the bottom. Once he was done, she walked towards a hall of white niches and stopped at the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked and the ex-spy replied, "You're the first guy I'm bringing to meet my parents."

He gave a chuckle, "Well, I'm honoured. Let's not keep them waiting then." She was glad for his dry humour which helped lighten up the tense moment. Letting out a sigh, Ada Kennedy then stepped into the hall and walked down the rows of marble slabs before making a left somewhere in the middle of the room. Her husband followed shortly after and the couple stopped when the raven haired woman ceased walking near the end of the row.

The niches were conveniently at eye level and Ada starred at the pictures of Wang Guo Xiang and Feng Wen Ting that were located next to each other. Her father's picture was black and white but he still looked smart and handsome in his Masters graduation robes while her mother's photograph was coloured and her blonde hair shone vibrantly against the Sun's rays where she stood outside in her parents' backyard on her wedding day.

Silently, Ada reached up and brushed her fingers lightly against the two marble stones and Leon acknowledged his parents-in-law. Guo Xiang's niche held his clothes as they never found the body at the time of his supposed death all those years ago. Selecting which outfit to put into the sealed space was heart wrenching as she recalled how her mother sobbed over each article of clothing, inhaling her beloved husband's scent which lingered on the fabric. That was the last time Mrs Wang was herself and she just lost it, never recovering from the death of her spouse.

Wen Ting's niche on the other hand, contained an urn which held her cremated ashes. Ada wasn't present at the funeral as it happened during the peak of her career. Besides, she left her past behind when she became a professional in espionage. Attachments to anyone were deemed a weakness and the least she could do for her poor mother was to grant her a death free from torture. Ada was grateful the social workers managed to find a decent picture of her mother and locate her urn next to her father's.

Clearing her thoughts, she remembered what she was here for and the black haired beauty clasped her joss sticks with both hands and began a silent conversation with her folks.

_Hello Mother, Father. It's been a while… Hope you don't mind this untraditional visit. I got married, you can be at ease now._

She paused in her thoughts, not feeling like going on a lengthy tirade. "This is weird, Leon…" Ada spoke and her husband patted her back, "You can tell them about me." He pulled her closer so that she was now half-leaning against his shoulders.

_This handsome man here is Leon, he saved me back at Raccoon City. It took us more than a decade to realize our feelings for each other and we got married last year. We don't plan to have children but we do have a cat though, and he's adorable._

There was another halt with her words; it just felt so odd to have a lengthy chat with two people she lost touch with so long ago.

_You two don't have to worry about me anymore, just rest in peace._

Ada finished lamely and moved her joss sticks up and down as a sign that she was done. "I'm going to put these in the incense urn outside. You can join me when you're done."

She walked away, leaving her husband alone, staring awkwardly at the two niches. When the sound of her footsteps grew softer, he began to speak, "She may not say it but despite the hard times she has endured since Mr Wang's death, Ada _does_ miss and love you both. Even if she has been scarred by those events, she does _not_ resent either of you. The past can't be changed but she grew up into a strong, confident, and beautiful woman. I am lucky to her met her and I _promise_ you both that I will look after her for the rest of our lives."

He moved the incense sticks in an up-down fashion too and walked away to find his wife still standing in the hall with her joss sticks in hand. "Thank you, Leon." Ada said quietly with a small smile and reached out to hold his hand. They walked out to the urn where they plunged their offerings into the ash and allowed the sticks to naturally burn off on their own.

The couple then stood in silence in front of the hall before Mrs Kennedy finally spoke up, "I've spent nearly three decades alone and miserable during each festive season. I think it's time that I stop dwelling on the past and just enjoy myself without feeling guilty that they aren't here."

Leon just squeezed her hand gently, "You know I'm here for you always." His wife just nodded and they headed back towards the crowd at the entrance, blending in with the people and not resisting the slight chaos. The Spring Festival was a time of rebirth and celebration after all; a little jostling never hurt anyone.

Besides, she missed eating sticky new year cakes as well as soaking in the sight and sounds of the lion and dragon dance displays. It was time for Ada to willingly share a bit of her heritage with Leon.


	2. Meeting Them: Part II

Leon drove his blue Cadillac down the highway, feeling slightly nervous about the end destination: his parents' house. Normally he would be excited to return to his childhood home for a short day trip but this time, he was bringing his new wife along. They had married in secret with their wedding photographer as their witness. How would his parents react to their new daughter-in-law? Would they hold it against her for not inviting them to their only son's special day?

The blonde cast a quick glance at his spouse. Ada was staring out of the window in the passenger's seat, her hands clenching and relaxing every now and then. She too, was apprehensive about this meeting. Sensing Leon's eyes on her, she turned to meet his gaze. "Could you tell me about them, handsome?"

Returning his eyes to the road, he replied, "They're pretty normal, simple people. At least, compared to us." The blonde thought of more to say to ease his wife's worries. "They're decent too though, and smart. They aren't bigots or some kind of political radicals, just perfectly normal civilians. They know what I do, but I've done my best to not let them know too much, or else they would worry."

"They would be proud that their son is working for the government." Ada murmured and looked down at her hands. "I've not had parents for almost thirty years..." She added quietly.

"I know," Leon replied to both statements. "I'm sure they will like you." He was confident they would, or at least that was what he hoped.

Mrs. Kennedy then glanced back at her husband, "I hope they won't be unhappy they weren't invited to the wedding. I wanted it to be quiet and fuss free."

The blonde shook his head as he exited the highway. "No, they understand. I explained that to them." Leon came to a red light a few moments later and took the opportunity to lean over to kiss Ada on the cheek. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

A smile formed on the ex-spy's lips, "Thank you handsome. Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, their house is a handful of streets down." Leon replied as they drove down the road and eventually pulled up to a two story house on the right. It was a beautiful dwelling, with a nice green lawn and an apple tree to the side. The blonde parked his car in the driveway and the couple got out and approached the front door. Leon was feeling butterflies in his stomach as he rang the doorbell.

As if she was possessed by an unknown force, Ada automatically shied behind her husband and the door opened to a feminine voice, "Leon! It's so good to see you." The raven haired woman could see a pair of arms encircling Leon's muscular back.

"Hi, Mom," Leon greeted and returned the hug. "It's good to see you too. Um, this is Ada, my wife." He said and tilted his head back to Ada behind him, feeling a little awkward. He did not think _the_ Ada Wong would be this bashful.

"Hello." Ada replied politely and noticed that his mother was blonde like he was, though her tresses had streaks of grey in them. The older woman smiled and took a step forward to shake her hand, "Ah, you must be the lovely Ada I've been hearing so much about. You are so much more beautiful in person."

"Is that Leon?" An older male voice asked, and Leon's father came up to the door. "Oh, you're right, she _is_ beautiful."

Leon grinned sheepishly and his cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red, "Hi Dad. This is Ada."

The older Kennedy male had a mop of greying brown hair and Ada returned another polite smile. "You really hit the jackpot, son," her father-in-law teased and his wife smacked him on the arm playfully, "You shouldn't make fun of your son's spouse. He took _so_ long to get married. Come on in, we have some food and drinks prepared."

"Thanks," Leon said as he gently took Ada's hand and guided her inside the house. They went into the living room and both sat down on the comfy, big sofa in the middle. Leon's parents went to the kitchen and soon returned with a tray of sandwiches and tea that they placed on the coffee table "How have you two been doing?" Leon asked as he took a sandwich.

"Oh, same old thing. We're just enjoying our retirement, nothing special." His father replied.

Ada took a seat beside her husband and politely took the offered tea.

"So, I understand you two met in Raccoon City," his mother said casually as she was eager to get to the point.

Ada nodded, "Yes, he saved my life back then." With a fond smile towards her husband, she added, "And I fell in love with him at that moment."

Leon could not help but blush once again. "She saved my life too, multiple times. And I fell in love with her too." He instinctively reached down to hold Ada's hand.

"That was _fifteen_ years ago. What have you been doing in all that time?" His father asked, finding his son's love story rather peculiar.

Leon scratched the back of his head uneasily. Ada's true identity was something his parents did not have to know… With a small pause, the blonde explained, "Well, our jobs as agents kept us very busy, for a long time. You know I didn't get much time for myself."

Even if they were not on the same side of the battle all those years ago, it _was_ the truth after all. Their work left them with almost zero opportunities to even meet and bond.

"Our jobs took us to different parts of the globe, leaving very little time to get to know each other. But things got better in recent years." Ada added quickly, attempting to make the story more convincing. Her past was not something she shared easily.

Leon's mother gave a small smile, "Well, it's better late than never. I see you love my son _very_ much, Ada, and I'm quite happy about that."

Ada was slightly embarrassed by that compliment and her cheeks flushed pink ever so slightly, "Thank you ma'am."

The older blonde woman waved a hand, "Oh don't be so formal, sweetheart. You're our daughter now. You can call me 'Mom' or Elizabeth, if you like."

"And you can call me 'Dad', or just Matthew." The father chimed in. "We're happy Leon finally found himself a wife, and we're glad to have you in our family."

Ada was a little stunned by that. The words 'Mom' and 'Dad' have not been part of her vocabulary for decades now. "Thank you..." She squeezed Leon's hand tightly.

"So, will you two have any children?" Elizabeth smiled hopefully at the couple.

Leon was taken back by the question and he nervously scratched his head again. "Well, Ada and I decided we shouldn't have any children. Our jobs are too dangerous, and we don't want to put a child in danger. We're sorry to disappoint you."

"We have a beautiful kitten though. We'll bring him over for our next trip." Ada replied earnestly and Elizabeth looked at her husband for a moment before sighing, "Alright. It's your decision and I'll respect it."

"Thank you." Leon felt guilty about disappointing his parents, but it was the right choice.

Matthew saw the look of regret on his child's face and quickly comforted him. "Don't feel bad, son. Every parent just looks forward to holding their grandchild when their own kid gets married. We've always thought you would remain a bachelor anyway so we'll get over it."

"Oh, that reminds me, would you like to see some of Leon's baby pictures?" Elizabeth asked, causing Leon to nearly choke on his sandwich. At least it helped get past that somewhat awkward moment.

Ada lightly rubbed her husband's back and smiled pleasantly at her parents-in-law, "Gladly."

Her mother-in-law went over to the cupboard and pulled out a photo album containing Leon's childhood photographs. She opened the cover and pointed to the first photo of a newborn babe, "This was when he was born and had very little hair. Who knew he would grow up with such a generous head of blonde locks?"

"And here's when Leon had his first birthday." His father said as he pointed to a picture of a young Leon wearing a tiny party hat. "You can see some hair starting to grow in there."

Leon could only sit by and stew in his embarrassment.

"He looked adorable." Ada cooed and began to flip through the pages of him growing up.

Noticing how quiet her son got, Elizabeth attempted to soothe him. "Come on, sweetie. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. We were all children once. Besides, your wife deserves to know about your past."

"Alright, alright," Leon relented. "I guess it is nice to see these after so long." They flipped a page and saw pictures of Leon playing with cute stuffed animals, and one picture of his face all messy with food.

Ada's beloved husband grew up before her eyes and soon, he was carrying a little school bag with a logo of a cartoon train on it. "That was his first day of school." Her mother-in-law explained and Ada sang her husband's praises once more, "He was a handsome little boy."

"Heh, I was, wasn't I?" Leon chuckled. They flipped another page in the album and there was a picture of Leon at a science fair, having made a potato cannon.

"Oh, I remember this one," Matthew said. "We shot at old boxes in the backyard."

The pictures almost felt like it was filling up the void in Ada's childhood. There were quite a number of things she had missed out after turning ten years old. She looked at the pictures quietly and fondly, storing those precious snapshots at the back of her mind.

They went through more birthdays, pets, prom, a high school graduation, and then finally Leon's graduation from the police academy. "This was taken right before I went to Raccoon City..." Leon murmured, reminiscing.

"I see..." Ada said softly and Matthew perked up, "He always had a strong sense of justice. I am proud of him."

Leon got all bashful again and blushed. "Thanks. I still do." They browsed through a few more pictures before putting the album away.

"That was nice. Now, how about we have some dinner? I'm sure those snacks weren't filling enough for you." Elizabeth said.

Ada looked at the blonde woman and gave her another smile, "I would appreciate that, thank you." The older couple then departed for the kitchen, leaving their son and his spouse alone.

The raven haired woman looked at her husband and wondered what they should do next as his parents cooked. "So, my parents are nice, right?" Leon whispered to Ada. They were hitting it off and his parents were not being critical of them.

"Yes, they are very welcoming." Ada replied softly and kissed his cheek.

In the kitchen, the older Kennedy couple was whispering as well. Elizabeth talked to her husband in a hushed voice as she chopped up some vegetables, "So, what do you think of our daughter-in-law? She's beautiful and smart but seems rather quiet."

"I get the feeling there are some things they aren't telling us," Matthew whispered back. "But maybe that's for the best. As long as they're happy together, that's good enough for me." They decided to whip up a nice big batch of beef stew using the pressure cooker to save time. The meat had already been pressure cooked before their son's arrival and it was time to add in the generous serving of vegetables.

"I suppose so. I was just hoping for a grandchild to hold. Oh well, at least your brother has sons to carry on the Kennedy line." Elizabeth said quietly in return and added in some herbs to the pot.

Ada looked toward the kitchen and tensed a little, "Do your parents really like me?"

"I'm sure they do." Her husband told her, putting an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek. "Don't worry. Come on, I'll show you around the house." He said, taking Ada's hand and helping her up. "I'm giving Ada a house tour!" Leon hollered to his parents.

"Alright!" Elizabeth called back and Ada held her husband's hand as he led her up the stairs. They went to the first room they encountered on the second floor and Leon opened the door.

"This is my room. I sleep here whenever I visit my parents. It hasn't changed too much over the years."

Ada saw the bedroom was all blue and fashioned in the same style as his office in their matrimonial home, "Some things never change do they?" She looked at his bed and sat on it, patting the mattress beside her, "Have you kiss a girl on this bed before?"

"Aheh, no..." Leon blushed a bit. "I never took a girl back to my parents' house before." He took Ada's hint and went to sit down next to his wife.

"We should rectify that..." Ada said softly and caressed his cheek, pulling his head closer and brushing her lips against his.

"Mmm, we should..." Leon whispered and pressed his lips into hers. He wrapped his arms around Ada and held her close while they kissed, moaning softly and feeling so content.

Ada moaned as well and traded more loving affection with her husband. Feeling bold, she pulled him down to the bed onto their sides as she tangled her legs with his.

"It's awfully quiet up there..." Elizabeth said suspiciously and Matthew just smiled, "Let the kids be kids."

Leon and Ada made out on his bed for a while longer, getting lost in their love. He caressed her and nuzzled her affectionately until they heard his mother's voice from down stairs. "Dinner's ready! Come on down you two!"

Leon bolted upright and helped his wife up. "I guess we shouldn't over do it."

Ada pouted and stood up, straightening her clothes out. "Maybe we can stay over next time. Don't worry, I won't sully your parents sanctuary." She winked and helped Leon tidy up his clothes too.

The couple went downstairs and to the dining room where Leon's parents were filling bowls of delicious smelling stew. They took their seats and were handed their plates with some crackers on the side. "Looks good, as always." Leon said.

"It smells wonderful." Ada added and sat down at the table. Elizabeth urged them to start eating, "Dig in, my dears."

The ex-spy dipped her spoon into the soup and slurped up the beef stew. It was very rich, meaty and flavorful, "This is quite decadent."

"Thank you, it's a family recipe," Elizabeth beamed. "Leon knows it, don't you Leon?"

The government agent was enjoying the meal and he nodded. "Yes, but I haven't gotten around to making some at home."

"Can I learn the recipe too, Mom?" Ada enquired politely and was also surprised by her usage of the word 'mother'. Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with joy when her daughter-in-law addressed her as such, "Of course, Ada. Anything that is ours is yours now."

"I'll teach it to you, Ada. Maybe I can teach you other recipes too." Leon told his wife and gently patted her thigh.

Elizabeth and Matthew glanced at each other, unsure if what Leon said was an innuendo but their son was looking at his wife with such affectionate and tender love so they gave him the benefit of the doubt.

Ada squeezed her husband's hand, "Thank you dear." She then gently moved his hand back on his leg. She would rather keep their sex life back home.

Leon took the hint and kept his hands mostly to himself for the rest of dinner. They finished every single drop of stew and their stomachs became full. "Ah, that was good. I wish I could have more." Leon patted his belly.

"Well, I can pack some stew and you can bring it home." Elizabeth said as she brought the pot to the kitchen to ladle some delicious stew into a Tupperware box.

Matthew eyed the younger couple as they basked in newlywed bliss. "You should visit us more often, Leon."

"I think I will." Leon replied with a smile. The stew was placed into a big plastic container and Leon took it from his mother. "I guess it's time we headed back home. Thanks for this splendid dinner."

"Any time, sweetie." Elizabeth said and gave her son a hug.

The matronly woman then turned to Ada to give her a hug as well, "Take care of one another, alright?"

Ada caught the floral scent in the blonde woman's hair and it made her feel at ease for some reason. Perhaps it reminded her of her own mother? She whispered back, "I will, Mom."

Elizabeth smiled warmly at Ada; feeling all the more convinced that this lovely woman was the right choice for Leon.

"Maybe you can stay over for Christmas," Matthew said as he embraced his son and his daughter-in-law. "I would like that," Leon replied.

"Me too." Ada agreed and linked arms with her husband, turning away to head to their car. "Have a safe trip!" Elizabeth called out and waved to the couple.

"We will! Love you!" Leon called back as he and Ada got into the car, started it up, and drove back home.

"I'd say that went pretty well." The blonde spoke after they entered the highway. He could feel that all the tension that his wife had felt earlier was now gone for good.

Ada murmured in agreement. "Indeed. Thank you for introducing me to them, handsome." A hand reached out and rested on his knee. The moment they returned home, they could pick up from where they left off during their time in Leon's old bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me to write a fic about Ada meeting Leon's parents so I happily obliged and decided to add a second chapter to this fic depicting that scenario. I would like to thank my fiance too for helping me out with Leon's mannerisms for this chapter.
> 
> As a result, this chapter is very light, heartwarming, and fluffy. A stark contrast to the doom and gloom from the previous chapter. I hope you like it!
> 
> And I am aware that some might argue that Leon is an orphan. While you can say most, if not all, of the Resident Evil characters are most likely to be orphans, it has never been confirmed that anyone's parents are dead except for the parents of the Redfield siblings.
> 
> I wanted a little more happiness for this couple so I chose to let Leon's parents be around. Plus, there are other fics where his parents are alive so why can't I write it as such? ;)
> 
> Hope you liked seeing Ada's rarely seen soft side too. This woman should be allowed to experience that after all she has been through.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a short story of Ada and Leon celebrating the Lunar New Year in a way you don't expect. Yup, visiting Ada's dead parents. Her father is Wang Guo Xiang and her mother is Feng Wen Ting. Chinese names lists the surname first followed by the given name which are either one or two characters long. So Guo Xiang and Wen Ting would be her parents' given names.
> 
> Wen Ting is Caucasian and was adopted by a Chinese couple. Guo Xiang is Chinese so his black hair and dark eyes are dominant traits that were passed onto Ada. You can read more about them in my Ada-centric fic titled "Life".
> 
> As expected, Ada doesn't express her emotions that much when it comes to her parents. Her feelings about them were buried long ago when she became a spy. Deep down, she does love them but she very rarely shows it. Leon is the only one to pull her out of her shell.


End file.
